Just Neko, Bocchan!
by Reon Michaelis
Summary: Pagi yang tenang untuk kediaman Phantomhive beserta butler sempurna ngga ketulungan, Sebastian Michaelis... Tunggu dulu, benarkah suasana tenang itu akan berlangsung lama dengan perbedaan karakter diantara tuan dan pelayannya ini ?
Di suatu hutan antah berantah yang tak pernah dimasuki oleh manusia˗˗˗

˗˗ _Well,_ ngga bener juga sih, soalnya ada manusia ˗dan juga _iblis-_ yang pernah masuk hutan ini, bahkan tinggal disana.

Tapi kita tidak akan membahas tentang bagaimana bisa mereka mau tinggal disana sekarang.

Lebih jelasnya, disana saat ini ada 6 orang yang tinggal di rumah (lebih tepatnya disebut _manor_ ) itu. Jika kau memperhatikannya secara rinci, orang – orang tersebut terdiri dari seorang _tuan muda_ , dan 5 orang pelayan. Salah satu pelayan / butler yang ada disana adalah orang yang menjadi kepala pelayan, dia hebat, berkharisma, dan juga tampan *nosebleed* *digorok ciel*

Sebastian Michaelis.

Itulah namanya. Nama yang digunakannya. Nama yang diberikan oleh _Tuan Muda_ -nya.

Beralih ke Tuannya, Dilihat secara seksama, umurnya kira - kira masih 13 tahun.

Jangan anggap remeh, kecil – kecil imut – imut lemah gitu (*di deathglare ciel*) dia adalah seorang Earl, pemilik perusahaan Phantom sekaligus menjabat menjadi " anjing penjaga ratu ". Yak, dia adalah Ciel Phantomhive.

Lebih kujelaskan lagi, secara mungkin tidak diketahui orang banyak (kecuali fans2nya) Sebastian dan Ciel telah terikat suatu kontrak, dengan suatu kesepakatan untuk suatu tujuan dan penerimaan imbalan berupa jiwa.

Kuulangi, Ciel memberikan nyawanya sebagai pembayaran atas kontrak tersebut.

Sebagai gantinya, Sebastian akan selalu bersamanya, disisinya, melindunginya, dan tidak akan pernah berbohong pada Tuan Mudanya.

Sekilas mereka terlihat saling mengerti satu sama lain, dan mempunyai beberapa kesamaan. Tuan Muda kita ini juga licik, keras kepala, angkuh, dan dingin. Sifat – sifat inilah yang disukai oleh butler yang satu ini.

Ya… Namanya juga iblis, ngga jauh – jauh dari sifat iblis juga jadinya *disekap sebby*

Namun, dibalik itu semua, ada satu hal yang paling mencolok yang menjadi timbal balik / perbedaan yang amat besar dari mereka.

Kucing.

Yes, jika ada makhluk manis imut imut ini didekat mereka, aku berani bertaruh mereka akan mengeluarkan reaksi yang berbeda 360˚ .

Seperti pagi ini contohnya :

Pagi itu adalah pagi yang tentram. Seperti hari – hari biasa, tidak ada yang membedakan dari hari – hari bagi kebanyakan orang, tapi tidak untuk earl phantomhive ini (justru ia sangat suka dengan keadaan tenang). Kita bisa melihat sekarang butler tampan itu memakaikan baju pada _bocchan_ -nya itu sambil tersenyum tipis.

" Apa jadwalku hari ini ? " Suara sang tuan muda memecahkan keheningan.

" Hari ini tidak ada jadwal untuk anda. Anda pasti sudah lelah setelah mengadakan pesta perayaan didirikannya perusahaan coklat kemarin malam, bocchan " Jelas Sebastian, menjawab pertanyaan tuannya. Aneh karena tiba – tiba dia menyeringai. Ciel yang melihatnya pun agak risih. Bagaimana tidak? Jika dalam keadaan ciel dan Sebastian berada dalam suatu permainan dan memenangkannya, ia sudah terbiasa melihat Sebastian menyeringai. Tapi skarang ? Pagi – pagi tanpa ada hal apa pun yang terjadi butlernya menyeringai sendiri. Gimana ngga merinding?

"Kenapa kau tersenyum seperti orang mesum, hah?" Tanya Ciel sarkastik.

" Tidak apa apa, bocchan. Saya hari ini hanya merasa senang " Jawab sang butler sambil senyum – senyum yang bisa membuat para gadis nosebleed masal˗˗˗

Sayangnya sepertinya itu tidak berlaku pada Ciel, malahan ciel menatapnya dengan tatapan -kesambet-apa-lu-nyet -? -

Oh. Betapa sakitnya perasaan Sebastian jika tau arti tatapan itu…

Tapi Sebastian tidak menanggapinya dan seolah tidak peduli, yah sepertinya dia mengikuti ajaran " _I don't know and I don't want to know "_

Oke, kembali ke cerita.

Singkat cerita disiang hari, Ciel secara kebetulan (sengaja sebenarnya) berkeliling dan memasuki kamar butlernya . Iseng – iseng saja sebenarnnya buat masuk, tapi karena sudah terlanjur, ciel berniat memeriksa kamar ini.

Kenapa? Dia kan tuan mudanya, sah sah aja lah klo mau meriksa kamar butlernya sendiri. Hitung – hitung inspeksi ruangan pelayan bulanan.

Akhirnya dimulailah ekspedisi grusak grusuk dikamar Sebastian ini. Ketika Ciel hendak membuka pintu lemari, ia mendengar suara janggal˗˗

˗ Meong ̴̴

Anda!

Jantung ciel berpacu dengan cepat, telinganya yang sensitive mulai mempertajam pendengaranya, matanya secara fokus memerhatikan sekelilingnya, otaknya secara spontan memikirkan dimana asal bunyi tersebut. Nyata kah ? Apa hanya halusinasinya saja ?

Hening. Tak ada suara, hampir saja ciel akan menghela nafas dan membuka sedikit pintu lemari ketika secara reflex dia bersuara…

"Haaaaatttchuuu ..!"

Ciel terbelalak. Mengapa dia bersin ? padahal tidak ada debu atau apapun. Belum kebingungan hilang dari kepala ciel, sebuah suara menginstrupsi nya

" Meong ̴ "

Sontak Ciel membuka pintu lemari dan melihat isi lemari dengan tatapan horror.

Seekor kucing hitam tengah duduk manis menatap ciel dengan tatapan imutnya sambil mengeong.

" Meong…. " Kucing itu kembali bersuara, kali ini mulai beranjak mendekati _Bocchan_ kita tercinta.

Hening sejenak hingga…..

" SEBASTIAN! KEMARI SEKARANG JUGA ATAU KA-HUAAATTCHUU! "

…. Ciel berteriak sebesar 5 oktaf dengan tidak elitnya˗sambil bersin beruntun˗.

Oh Ciel, jika kau tau, suaramu menyebabkan Meyrin yang membawa 24 buah piring menjatuhkannya dan sukses membuat pring – piring tak berdosa itu terjun bebas ke lantai, Beberapa pot bunga besar bergelinding kesana kemari akibat Finny yang tak sengaja mendorong salah satu pot, Bard yang menembakan senjata apinya ke dinding secara spontan karena kaget, dan Tanaka yang tersedak tehnya hingga membuatnya bersuara " Ho Ho Ho Uhuk Uhuk Ho Ho Uhuk Ho Ho Uhuk Uhuk ".

Ok, jarang sekali Tanaka bisa seperti itu.

Secara otomatis pula sang butler yang namanya dipanggil segera mendatangi sumber suara, apalagi _bocchan_ nya itu berteriak sekeras tadi, wajahnya agak berubah panik ketika suara itu berasal dari kamarnya.

" Hahhh.. " Sebastian menghembuskan nafasnya " ini benar – benar gawat dan merepotkan".

 **Flashback 3 hari yang lalu**

 _ **Sebastian seperti biasa menyiapkan makan malam untuk bocchan-nya di dapur. Hari itu pekerjaannya tidak sebanyak biasanya karena trio idiots itu tumben – tumbennya tidak membuat masalah dan kalem ditempat. (Mungkin mereka lelah karena telah membersihkan seluruh Manor Phantomhive akibat ulah Lizzie, sang tunangan tuan muda yang kebetulan datang berkunjung.)**_

 _ **Tidak ada yang menarik pada saat itu, suasana sangat tentram dan damai tanpa gangguan apa pun. Ditambah lagi ada hujan gerimis, menambah kesan suasana mistis di rumah tersebut.**_

 _ **Sebastian menatap ke jendela, memperhatikan tetesan air yang silih berganti berjatuhan dari langit ke daratan. Tentu Sebastian menatap rintikan itu dengan bosan, alih – alih sambil menunggu kue yang dipanggang matang.**_

 _ **Dengan kata lain, saat ini ia tak ada kerjaan.**_

 _ **Namun, beda lagi ceritanya ketika 10 menit telah berlalu.**_

 _ **Ia melupakan kekasih pujaan hati tercintanya itu, yap, apalagi yang bisa mengoyak perasaan Sebastian (kecuali Ciel, MUNGKIN) selain kucing.**_

 _ **Ia melupakan si Kuro, kucing hitam yang diam – diam ia rawat (walau mungkin Ciel sudah tahu) dan selalu ia luangkan waktu kerjanya hanya untuk sekedar membelai bulu mulus kucing itu. Sebastian sontak melongo akibat keteledorannya, ditambah lagi samar – samar ia mendengar suara kucing mengeong – ngeong memelas, seakan – akan meminta pertolongan. Ia langsung berlari secepat kilat keluar dari dapur ke halaman belakang, memicingkan matanya guna mempertajam penglihatannya pada kabut yang cukup tebal, dan sampailah dia di sebuah semak – semak. Samar – samar ia melihat tubuh kucing hitam tak berdosa itu bergetar basah kuyup.**_

" _**Malang sekali dirimu. Maafkan aku, maaf… " Ucap Sebastian dengan wajah… Susah dideskripsi, sumpah aneh banget.**_

 _ **Ia langsung menggendong kucing tersebut, mengeringkannya dengan handuk, dan menghangatkannya didekat perapian (untung ciel berada di ruang kerja seharian).**_

 **Akhir flashback**

 _Kesimpulannya, Sebastian tidak mau kucing tersayangnya itu kehujanan dan terlupakan lagi olehnya, sehingga membuatnya merawat kucing itu dan menyimpan kucing itu di lemari agar selalu dapat ia jumpai lagi setiap waktu tanpa kesusahan…._

…Walau tanpa dia prediksi bahwa hal itu akan ketahuan oleh Bocchan-nya, dalam kurun waktu yang sangat cepat.

 **tamat / berlanjut ?**


End file.
